This research involves participation as one of the institutions in the Primary Cancer Therapy Group (NSABP). The objectives of this group are to determine whether adjuvant treatment of patients with breast and bowel cancer can affect the subsequent course of the disease and the longevity of the patients. This application seeks funding (a) to permit uninterrupted follow-up of patients already entered into protocols which have complete accrual; (b) to permit continued patient accrual into ongoing protocols; (c) to collect appropriate biological material and information relevant to such protocols and, (d) to insure the continued intellectual participation of the investigators in this institution in the design and implementation of future studies. Studies for which accrual is complete but data gathering continue include L-Pam vs. placebo, L-Pam alone vs. L-Pam plus 5-FU, L-Pam plus 5-FU vs. L-Pam, 5-FU and Methotrexate all in patients with Stage II breast cancer. Ongoing protocols for the same patient group include L-Pam and 5-FU vs. L-Pam, 5-FU and Tamoxifen or C. Parvum. A primary breast cancer study is examining segmental vs. total mastectomy with and without radiation. A bowel adjuvant project is evaluating the effect of chemotherapy vs. immunoprophylaxis vs. surgery alone.